The invention relates generally to means for the radiation and reception of electromagnetic signals by an antenna that is compact and suitable for printed-circuit fabrication.
Existing microwave antennas comprise a wide variety of configurations and constructions employed in various applications, such as satellite reception, remote broadcasting, or military applications. Typical of these existing technologies are present-day satellite antennas. These antennas, typically parabolic dishes, are bulky and require vertical extensions at their feed points. They are, consequently, heavy and expensive and require a large set-up area. A second existing technology includes smaller present-day printed-circuit antennas, such as "patch arrays." These antennas require, however, that each element be fed with a transmission line of precise length. The tedious impedance-matching requirements of each element to each feed line increases the complexity of these antennas, thereby tending to inhibit their use.